Effigy
by Ordile
Summary: Tamao, a merchant's blind daughter, suddenly runs into the woods from the verbal and somewhat physical bullying. There, she meets a rumoured witch who's said to be ugly and ruthless. Tamao x Miyuki with NagiShiz. Shoujo-Ai; Yuri; AU. Title changed, LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We'll see how this goes...  
**

* * *

**Effigy**

**~ Chapter 1** ~

* * *

**Tamao's POV**

_I always get lost. Lost in this dark colourless world I live in.__ 'Don't worry, I'll guide you there. Please hold on to my hand' is what they always say. I would hear it so many times that I classify it as just 'another phrase.' But I'm grateful for it. I just don't want to be stuck of this misfortune I have.  
_

The incessant chatter outside yanked me from my dreamland, sending me back to the real world. Bed sheets, soft pillows, a comfy mattress- it was all I could feel. Stretching gracefully and removing the numbing feeling tingling in my spine, I perched upright and opened my heavy eyes. Even upon opening my eyes, darkness with few grades of light was all I could see as my eyes strained from the growing light from the morning sun.

Reaching up from my bedside table, I pulled the familiar silky fabric that I always wear around my eyes to alleviate my disability. Blindness.

I got off my bed and cautiously made my way to the door, the chilled floor touching the sole of my feet as I dragged it against the oaken wood. The sound of hooves tapping on the stoned pavement, carriages being dragged down, and loud people yelling about their daily needs guided me further into the house as I carefully used the senses of my hands to get to the front porch. The sound of the noises gradually intermixed into one as it welcomed me when I finally reached the doorstep and walked outside.

"Tamao, good morning!" A cheerful voice greeted enthusiastically to me.

"Father!" I turned my head towards his direction until my father grabbed my hand. "Good morning, father! How are you?"

"Ahh...just fine," he grunted. "I'm just loading a few boxes for it to be delivered to the next town."

"Well don't overwork yourself," I gave him a smile.

"Don't worry about, my dear Tamao," he assured. "In the meantime, how about you fill yourself with some morning meal. There should be loafed bread on the table."

"Thank you." Before I could walk back to my house, my father tugged at my hand.

"I'll guide you there."

"Father, you don't have to worry about me." I grabbed my hand away and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's only the kitchen. Besides, you have a lot of work today."

"Well if you say so..." I could hear worry in his voice.

"Please don't worry about it." I grinned and turned away, walking back to the house.

But before I could reach or barely even touch the cold door knob, I heard a distant voice coming closer, saying my name repeatedly.

"Tamao, Tamao, Tamao, Tamao..." I heard Nagisa's jolly voice coming nearer. "Good morning! ~" With that I felt her body lunging towards me, giving me a tight hug.

"Nagisa, good morning." I greeted back as I caught a whiff of the pleasant fragrance of her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" She responded rather enthusiastically. "Hey, wanna take a stroll around town?"

"Sure, but I'll have to ask father first."

Nagisa giggled. "He already knows." I wasn't surprised. She would do this everyday that my father can already second-guess what I do every morning, "Come on." With that, she grabbed my hand and we began skipping around town, glancing around shops or socializing with other villagers that weren't too busy as to make a quick chat.

As we were walking, we accidentally stumbled into the Jewelery Store. I could tell that Nagisa's eyes are glinting the moment we walked in and spotted the expensive accessories displayed in the glass cases.

"Hey, big sister Nagisa!" Chiyo called out as I heard her approaching us.

"Chiyo! Good morning!" Nagisa cheerfully greeted. "How are you?"

The younger girl just giggled. "I'm just helping my mom with the store." She said. "How about you? How are you Tamao?"

"I'm fine." I grinned.

"That's good." Chiyo said. "Well, anyways have you heard about the rumours?"

"What rumours?" Nagisa and I asked in unison.

"You haven't heard about it?"

We all shook our heads, or at least I did.

"Well, there has been rumours going around that a witch is living in the Asterea Forest." Chiyo said as I heard the brushing sounds of a broom cleaning on the wooded floor. "Well at least what travelers say from the Spica Region when they were coming here. They said that the witch is bad and ugly!"

"An ugly witch, huh?" Nagisa thought loudly.

"Yes. They said it was so ugly it was growing moles on its face! And they plan to raid the whole village! And and and-"

Before Chiyo could make her final statement, an amused laugh was muffled in the corner.

"Oh my dear Chiyo, witches don't exist!" Said a woman's voice, clearly trying to hold another chuckle. "People from the Spica Region are just a bunch of moronic idiots! Besides it's clear they're just terrorizing this village by that silly rumour, with the rising power of Miator and all.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure, mother. The travelers also came from the Lulim Region." Chiyo said in a bemused tone. "And witches do exist, mother!"

Another chuckle of amusement howled from the woman. "Oh my dears! Please don't listen to what Chiyo is sprouting out. She's a bit young, and I'm sure you don't believe in such fairy-tales anymore? Right Tamao, right Nagisa?"

"Eh..." From the uncertain tone of Nagisa's, it seems she's having a hard time whether what side she should take on.

"Uhm...I think Mr. Aoi is calling Nagisa..." Tamao lied nervously as she slowly dragged Nagisa down the exit of the shop. "We'll see you later then. Goodbye Chiyo and Mrs. Tsukidate."

With that they left Jewelery Store, leaving Chiyo and her mother to argue about the existence of such witches.

Nagisa giggled. "I think Chiyo was a bit exaggerating back there."

"You really think witches exist?"

"I don't know. How about you?"

At that question, I froze a bit, remembering the memories I used to have in my old village. '_Witches...existing?_' It was as if I could actually see the flames burning down the houses while the pleading cries were drowned out by the howling of the high-pitched cruel laughter.

"Tamao, are you okay?"

Nagisa's voice dragged me out from my old memories, causing me to stutter as a response. "Oh...uh-I- I'm okay." I attempted to muster out, only to sense that Nagisa's concern is growing more and more. "Hey, why don't we go somewhere else instead?"

"Oh, okay! I have a place we could visit." Nagisa happily said. "Come on."

She grabbed my hand and took me away, unaware of what place she's taking me.

To us and everyone inside the village, this is actually our daily routine. Nagisa's my best friend so it's almost like we're sisters. She's the innkeeper's daughter so Nagisa's father gets along with my father also. They're good friends. And Nagisa and I are also good friends.

Even though I can't see it, I could tell she's happy from the mirthful laughs she always chuckles out. And that makes me happy too.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Tamao do you like lilies?" Nagisa asked as she lead Tamao's way to the back garden of her father's inn. A myriad of flowerbeds containing different varieties of colorful flowers were miraculously planted on the ground, outlining a path that visitors can easily follow through while experiencing the radiant atmosphere that this joyous place seem to emit.

A swirl of pink petals gracefully danced in the air as the pair made their path through the labyrinthine byways of the garden. Cherry blossoms were blooming profusely over the path, dominating over the rest of the flowers.

"Yes, the smell nice," She said, feeling the objects of her surroundings with her fervent hands. A pungent smell of scented flowers plunged her nose as a small breeze gently caressed the air, blowing the cherry-coloured petals.

Nagisa giggled at Tamao's paranoid actions. "Don't worry, Tamao-chan. We're just in my dad's garden. Nothing to be afraid of," she assured her best friend. "Here." Nagisa handed her friend a cluster of lilies that she gathered in the nearby flowerbeds.

Tamao held it close to her face, taking a smell at the beautiful fragrance and gently caressing the soft, white petals. 'Thank you..."

"Well, I think we should go back now, Tamao," Nagisa said. "Your dad's probably looking for you."

With that, they trod over the path, once again.

* * *

Noises were running wildly through the village when the pair arrived at their destination. Busy people were loading carts, carriages would occasionally come by their way, and presumptions merchants were occasionally pestering passerbys to buy their goods.

Nagisa guided Tamao through the crowd, holding dearly to her hand in a rather hurried pace.

"Please don't get lost," Nagisa told Tamao as she bumped her way through the crowd.

"Nagisa you're moving too fast..." She said, only to have her words drown out by the chatter.

"What I can't hear you?"

"Please slow down..."

It was then that when Tamao told her imperative again, Nagisa collided into something. Or someone.

"OW!" Nagisa exclaimed as Tamao stumbled slightly.

"Nagisa, what's going on?"

Nagisa, who was now on the ground, patted the dirt off the hem of her torso. When she looked up to see what or who she bumped into, she immediately got up and offered a helping hand to the person who was also on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Nagisa wailed. "I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"It's quite alright..." The voice was calm and soothing, and showed of maturity. She took the offered hand of Nagisa and got up.

When she was now somewhat eye-leveled with Nagisa, the stranger flashed a soft smile under the hood she was wearing over her head. Nagisa saw that a stray of silver hair was glinting under her head-wear as a pair of reflective emerald orbs was accentuating in the obscurity of the hood.

Nagisa just stood motionless, not wanting her gaping crimson eyes to avert from vague beauty under the hood.

"Is something the matter?" The stranger tilted her head, a hint of confusion on her shadowed face.

Realizing that Nagisa has been staring too much, she quickly straightened up and mentally slapped herself.

"So-sorry!" Nagisa stammered. "It's just that I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, aha..." Tamao heard the the stranger chuckle slightly. "I'm just a traveler. Do you know any inn I could stay in?"

"OH! I do. My father runs an inn."

"That's nice. Do you know where it is?"

"Uhm...you just turn right and then go straight ahead. It's not hard to miss." Nagisa explained.

"Thank you..."

"It's no problem! I'll see you there," Nagisa call out to the stranger as she walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Tamao asked.

"Uhm...just some person. I don't know for sure..." She answered. "Anyways, we should probably go back to your dad's."

"Oh okay." Nagisa took her hand and sped off to Tamao's house.

* * *

"Father, I'm back..." Tamao closed the door behind her."Father?"

_'Guess he's not home.'_ There isn't really anything do in her house when her father is away, so she decided to go out to town, without anyone guided her.

* * *

As she made her way through the crowd, Tamao used her sharp instincts to locate her destination over the tons of people that were bumping her way.

The pond, a desolated place with a calming atmosphere not too deep in the forest, is where she always heading to when she's bored. From all the countless visits she took ever since she came here, she has memorized every turns and pathways she must take without getting lost.

Feeling jovial today, she began skipping in her path.

* * *

The place was refreshing. Tamao could feel the calm wind softly caressing her face as a few sun rays beamed through her blindfold, causing her eyes to strain slightly. Wrinkling her eyebrow, she shielded her face from the sun and carefully moved towards the pond, where it was shaded by the trees. She squatted down and let the tips of her fingers touch the surface of the icy water, creating small ripples. She could feel the water dripping, she can smell the flowers blooming, and she could hear the birds chirping with life. The only is, she can't see.

"Oi, Tamao!" A voice nearby suddenly interrupted her trains of thoughts, followed by a sound of several footsteps crunching on bits of twigs and branches. Tamao tried to locate the sources of the sounds by turning her head on different directions until the person or whoever it was finally came in close range with her.

"Hey you!"

The moment Tamao realized their was a sense of familiarity and resentment containing in the raspy voice, a jolt of fear shook her body. It was Garu, the contemptuous and snobbish boy who always seemed to bully her ever since she moved in to the village. And because his dad was also a merchant, he was rivals with Tamao's father ever since he took the business in the local market.

"Ga-garu what are you doing here?" Tamao asked nervously. He always seems to bully her on public places, where there's people around, but now that they're alone, she doesn't even know what kinda of putrid acts he's going to use against her. Violence, perhaps.

"Because of you, my dad's is running out of business!" Garu yelled scornfully, causing Tamao to step back. "If it wasn't for your dad's bloody marketing we would be filthy rich by now! Filthy rich, I tell ya!"

Tamao crawled away from him, but her body shook with fear when a second and third voice joined in with his boycotting.

"Yeah! Now my mother and I could barely afford fish!" Another bitter voice called out.

_'He's not alone...'_ Tamao thought nervously. Surmising from all the multiple footsteps coming near her all at once and the distasteful voices shouting at her, Garu must have brought three or four people to commence this revolting act that Tamao doesn't even want to know.

"What are you going to do know, huh?" One voice said as a hand pushed her to the ground.

"Stop..." Tamao shakily muttered out as she felt the dirt on her skin.

They all howled in laughters at Tamao's futile pleading as a couple set of hands and feet began to push her into the thick trees.

"Stop!" Tamao cried. "You know I can't see!"

"And that's the reason why you're dumb!"

"Stop..." She could feel a few tears seeping through the fabrics of her blindfold as she attempted to crawl away from her. "Stop it..."

"Just shut up!" A different voice yelled out, followed by a kick hitting her stomach.

Tamao winced at the pain; it felt for a second as if she couldn't breathe at the sudden impact. "Just stop..." She choked out pleadingly. If she stayed here any longer, then they'll surely beat her up. Acting on instance, she nervously stood up, knees wobbling, and ran past them; she could hear fits of cruel laughter as she almost trip on a branch when she carelessly and mindlessly ran into the woods.

She snapped away the branches that would get in her way as she ran deeper and deeper. It didn't even occur to her that she's running to god knows where. The only thing that came to her senses was that she was crying and wanted to be alone; separated from humanity and anyone. She needs a place to cry in, that's the only notion that's clouding in her mind.

As she ran further, she tripped on something, causing her to collapse on the ground. The sharp rocks and debris penetrated through her skin as she felt a ting of pain running down into her knees.

"Ow..." Tamao breathing was rapid. The pain in her knees told her that she was helpless and alone. There would be no one to hold her hand and guide her through the intricate mazes of life and the outside world that she always view as a dark-coloured vision.

She could feel few tears wetting the cloth of her blindfold. Being irked that it was a hindrance, she grabbed the knot from behind and took it off. There would be no need for it, as sunlight never passes through the thickness of the dreaded Asterea Forest. She rubbed her eyes and took the overflowing tears with it.

If the rumored witches were walking through this very forest and instantly spot a helpless human such as her, then she doesn't even know what kind of ruthless things that they'll perform.

Witches _do _exist. She's seen it in; back before she was cursed with a visually impaired life such as this.

They raided her previous village. They killed her mother, her innocence, and her vision to actually see the colour and the genuine goodness of life.

Tamao tried to contain her tears as she whimpered like a helpless prey. If she stayed lost in this woods, what would become of her father? What about her dear best friend, Nagisa, and the other people who always helps her out when she's in need. They already did enough by taking their times from their daily lives to make sure she's not stumbling on something. They already did a lot for her well-being; guiltiness and being ashamed is what she would meet if Tamao took more time out of them just so she could find where she is.

If only she hadn't run away, if only she could have just resisted the verbal and physical bullying, if only...

"Miss, are you lost?"

Tamao froze in her spot the moment she heard a sincerely soft voice not too far away. She heard a few footsteps crunching on twigs until she sensed the person bending down in front of her.

"Hello?" The person said again, this time more louder. "Do you need help?"

Tamao could only nod as she took the person's hand in her own. "Th-thank you..." She hiccuped, trying not to sound like a crying baby.

The person chuckled gently. "Why are you crying?" Her voice was calm and soothing, letting Tamao identify the person as a female.

She felt her cheeks heating up at the question, turning her flustered face away from her. "I'm just lost..."

"So...you're not afraid?" The person asked as they started walking side-by-side, her hand in her own."You're not afraid of me?"

"Huh?" Tamao felt her face calming down as she turned her head in her direction. The woman's voice was so serene and her hand was so incredibly soft, why would she be afraid of her?

"What do you mean by that, miss?"

"You're not afraid...of me?"

Tamao, still perplexed at the question. can only shake her head as an answer. "You're helping me right now. Why would I be scared of you?"

The person paused for a minute. as if she just realized something. "Are you blind? I mean-uhh, like you can't see? I didn't mean to put it in a wrong way."

Tamao smiled a bit at the person's stuttering. "It's fine. I-I am actually."

"Oh..."

"Uhm...that's kinda the reason why I got lost. So thank you for helping me."

"It's alright. You live in the village, right?"

Tamao nodded.

"So we're heading in the right path right now. Oh- I think I can see it."

In Tamao's dark and cloudy vision, she can see a few beams of light emanating in the distance. Straining her sensitive eyes a bit, she pulled out the blindfold and attempted to wrap it around her eyes.

"Do you need help tying that?"

"Yes."

The person tied a knot in the back of the blindfold. "There. We should start walking now. It's almost sunset."

They continued in their walking until they finally got to the end of the path.

"This is as far as I can go, sorry. Will you be alright?"

"I can make my way from here so you don't have to worry about it." Tamao said. "And thank you for helping me back there. I really appreciate it."

The person smiled. "I was just walking by. So it's a good thing I saw you. Please don't get lost like that, seeing as you can't see very well."

Tamao embarrassingly scratched the back of her neck. "Aha...sorry. But I'm really thankful that you saved me."

"Yes. I'll just go now, okay?" She started to walk back, but Tamao tugged at her sleeve.

"Wait, I didn't get your name yet."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's Miyuki."

"Miyuki..." Tamao smiled at her. "I'm Tamao, nice to meet you. And thank you for saving me, Miyuki."

"You don't have to thank me a million times. And nice to meet you too."

"No, I really thought I was going to be kidnapped by witches..." Tamao laughed.

"Witches?"

"Yeah, people say that there are ugly witches living in this very forest."

"Oh. Well, don't get lost next time..."

"Yes, I hope we could meet again." Tamao waved at her before walking away to her village. The setting sun outlined her figure as she walked through the orange-bathed forest. "Goodbye!"

Miyuki waved and stood there, watching Tamao's silhouette disappear into the narrowing distance.

She sighed heavily and started walking back to her cottage. It's a good thing that the girl was blind. If she figured out that the so-called rumored witch was Miyuki herself, then she would have never made a pleasant conversation back then.

'_That...was actually the first time I've talked to someone nice... besides Shizuma..._' At the realization, Miyuki smiled pleasantly. At least there were some people who were still nice to people like herself, considering that witches are often frowned upon by such people who came from a conservative village.

'_Tamao, was it?_' Miyuki ran her a hand through her cobalt-coloured hair, scratching through soft dark-blue strands. '_That's a nice name..._'

By the time she got to her cottage, dusk already crept through the land. Stars started twinkling in the dark background above as the temperature cooled a bit. Miyuki opened the door to her cottage, only to find a pair of cat-like emerald eyes staring playfully at her when she swung the door open.

"Back so soon, Miyuki?" The woman said. Shimmering silver hair cascaded down her back as she smirked at her.

"Shizuma..." Miyuki's golden orange eyes widened as the woman approached her for a hug. "It has been long, hasn't it?" She embraced her dear best friend, feeling the warmness of each others. "It's nice to see you back..."

"It's nice to see you back too, Miyuki." Shizuma softly said as she smelled the fragrant scent of her friend's. "And you smell nice!"

Miyuki pulled back, a grimace on her soft features. "You're the same as always, huh?"

Shizuma chuckled. "I came all the way here from the Etoile City, and this is how you greet me?"

Miyuki can only shake her head in disapproval at Shizuma's rhetoric remark, although with an amused smile. "Aha, well it's nice to see your face again."

The blue-haired girl sat on the edge of her bed as she watched Shizuma, questioningly. "Well, what's your reason to come here?"

"Mou...Miyuki you're so cold," she chuckled a bit. "Anyways, my alchemists back in the city already found an antidote to your...uh...sickness."

Miyuki's eyebrows raised at the statement. "What?" She stood up from her bed. "Where is it?"

"Ah yeah, that's right. But, I don't have it right now."

"Oh..."

"I just stopped by to say hi to you." Shizuma said, causing Miyuki to sigh. "Well, I'm staying at an inn in the village."

"The one nearby here?"

"Mmhm..." Shizuma nodded as she walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm starving. Goodbye."

Miyuki smiled as she watched her friend leave. "Goodbye."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're back, Tamao..." Nagisa happily said as they took a seat at a bench in front of the inn.

"I was just walking around the forest..." Tamao said as she scratch the back of her neck.

"But you were gone for a long time!" Her friend exclaimed. "Besides what if you got lost? That would be bad. OH!"

Nagisa spotted the same woman who they bumped into earlier. "Welcome!" She stood up and approached her. "I knew you would stay here. Welcome to my father's inn!"

The woman chuckled a bit. "My, my...thank you for your concern. I'll just check in on the counter."

Nagisa smiled at her before returning to Tamao's spot.

"Was that the same person from before?"

"Yep! Anyways, let's go back to your house. It's already dark." Nagisa grabbed her hand as they started to trot off to Tamao's house.

The sun dipped in the horizon, causing an orange glow as they sauntered through their direction.

"Goodnight, Tamao." With that, Nagisa left.

Tamao sighed tiredly and opened the door to her house. Her father, after a long day of loading carts, would be sleeping by now. There would be supper on the table that she could eat and after that she would go to bed.

She unwrapped the blindfold around her and took a seat on the nearby chairs.

'_Nagisa..._' She would be greeting the customers flying in their inn by now. More specifically, a certain customer who they bumped into earlier. Just the thought of it bothered her.

Shaking the negative thoughts, she leaned back on the chair.

If it wasn't for the the woman who guided her earlier, she would have stayed lost in the dark forest. Or worse, she could have been kidnapped by witches.

"Miyuki.." Her name was sweet, so sweet she could taste the sugar in the tip of her as she breathed it out."I wonder if we'll ever get to meet again..."

**~ 1 ~**

* * *

**A/N: Geez...this pairing is so...underrated... D: I'll do justice!**** A Vocaloid song helped me conceive a plot bunny. (n_n)**** Anyways, this will turn out to be a Tamao/Miyuki story, obviously. And slight Nagisa/Shizuma. (^_^) It's just a story that 'kinda' came to me. (= U =) I'lll juggle the updates between this story and my other one. This The First POV in the start of the story is just to get inside Tamao-chan's head a bit. Yeah I know it's not the best. (._.) And a city named Etoile is kinda lame, I know. (;_;) It means, 'star' okay? (T^T) By the way, Miyuki's not going to be ugly in this story. Imagining an SP character being ugly is inconceivable in my tiny brain. o_e  
**

** Anyways, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I didn't expect to be so long. It's almost 5k!  
**

**Reviews are nice. :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed the title because the previous one didn't please me much, lol. ;D  
**

**TamaoXMiyuki is a sexy, sexay, secksy, secksay pairing. :) Thanks for the people who reviewed. I decided to respond to them, instead of being an apathetic dick, lol.**

**Stavri: Thank you! I'm glad it caught your interest. :)  
**

**Kaizer20: LOL, I'll try to not bully Tamao too much. And thank you for the review! :D Actually thank you for all the reviews you have given me for all my SP stories~ :D  
**

**animeaddict007: Well they're both very awesome... = U= ~ And thanks for the tip and review. I appreciate it. :D **

**Okay then, here's the next chapter. :D I'm not good at describing action so...yeah... . _ .  
**

* * *

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**

* * *

**

The small town that resides in the Miator Region of the Asterea Kingdom was as busy as ever. Noises filled the air and the carriages would past by as Tamao helped her father with his work. The sun was beaming happily, and a few breeze would occasionally fly by through the hair, rustling the leaves of nearby trees.

"Tamao, are you sure you're alright with loading that?"

"It's fine, father! It's not that heavy anyways."

Tamao was loading boxes for it to be delivered to the next town and her father would make a disgruntled sound every time Tamao would lift another package with her bony arms.

"Father, may I come with you?" Tamao asked, turning towards him. "Nagisa's helping out in the inn and Chiyo's helping her mother sell some jewelry. So I don't have anyone to play with."

Upon these words, his father instantly smiled. "That's alright. It's fine if you come with me. The next town ahead is not too much of a distance. I'm more than glad if you keep me company."

Tamao giggled. "Okay. Are we leaving now? I already loaded the boxes."

"Yes, we'll leave now."

But before getting on the cart, he noticed a loosed knot in Tamao's blindfold.

"Ah Tamao, your blindfold is a bit loose. Here let me do it."

He tied a new know behind the fabric, only tighter this time.

"There."

"Thank you."

After that, he positioned himself on front of the cart and heaved Tamao to get on.

"Tired already father?" Tamao giggled when she heard the sigh coming from him.

"I've had a long day yesterday..." he said weakly as he grabbed the bridle and cracked the rein on the horse. "Well dear, please hold tightly on the reins. We're already off."

The steed galloped towards the cobblestone road while stalls and other stores met their way as they past. The sound of hooves tapping on the path, people chuckling merrily, and store bells ringing were the noises that filled Tamao's ears as they traveled through the town. She could feel the refreshing breeze caressing her skin and blowing the end of her blindfold into the wind.

"Father, are we going through Asterea Forest?" Tamao asked as the boisterous noises fainted down when they finally left the entrance of the town.

If they go through Asterea Forest, then that meant that there's a possibility that Tamao might bump into the mysterious person she had met a few days ago. Ever since that encounter, her mind would sometimes drift to that mysterious person named 'Miyuki.' Something about her alluring voice made her feel calm and at ease when she first heard it with her first encounter with her.

"Yes we are, dear." He replied. "But parts of the forest could get very eerie. I admit I get scared sometimes while passing through it."

Their horse then slowly entered the forest.

Scrawny branches would tower over their heads as they past and the clouds above would turn into an ominous gray. Crows cawed loudly as a misty fog began clouding the air. And a suddenly cold wind brushed past them, giving an eerie atmosphere that even Tamao could feel.

"This place seem really scary." Tamao said, scooting closer to her father like a frightened child.

"I heard from the villagers that a witch lives here. I'm not saying that to scare you." Her father said, his voice a bit shaky. "Maybe it would do good if the horse went a little faster..."

Her father cracked the rein and the stallion bolt through the path, causing the cart to bump shakily ahead as the horse stuck off.

"Father, that's a little to fast." Tamao nervously said as she held tightly on to her father's arms.

The load behind was practically shaking and her father was trying desperately to stop the horse from going any faster.

"Uwa...slow down!" He yelled to the horse as he pulled tightly on the bridles, only for the horse to neigh painfully and jolt forward.

It was then that when the carriage abruptly jolted upward, Tamao's grip on her father slacken, causing her to fall over sidewards.

"Ow..." Tamao grunted when she fell on her bottom.

"Tamao!"

Her father's voice quickly jerked Tamao from her pain, causing her to realize that she was now being left behind.

"Father!" She stood up, hearing the sound of hooves and the voice of his father growing faint as the carriage disappeared in the distance. "Father..."

_'Oh no..'_

Once again, she was lost. Lost and no one to guide her in this frightening forest.

A group of nearby crows cawed, followed by the sound of their fluttering wings as another cold wind brushed past the air. Her knees began wobbling nervously and her stomach felt abruptly heavy.

It feels as if a monster or some ruthless witch would jump at her any second in this kind of apprehending location.

_'Oh, please someone save me...' _Tamao pleaded desperately as she stood still. Maybe if she stays like this, then maybe her father would come back for her. Of course, she would come back for her.

And so she sat against the tree, head buried under her arms with no one to help her...

...yet.

* * *

Miyuki sauntered through the woods in a leisurely manner. The way the gray clouds would swirl above in the sky and how the chilly fog cloud around her made her feel serene. She never liked sunny days. It always bother her how she has to squint every time she goes to the more sunny areas of the forest.

She brushed past the protruding branches ahead and strolled past the raven-haired crows. This part of the forest was her favourite spot, mainly because not a lot of travelers venture past here. Rare mushrooms would grow scarcely around these parts, and Miyuki is more than glad that there was another reason to like this place. Those rare mushrooms are a sufficient ingredient in one of her potions to alleviate her 'sickness' and Miyuki always exclaim in happiness every time she spots those mushrooms.

When she strolled past a tree, she stopped in her trail as could have sworn she saw a figure in the corner of her eye.

Squinting her eyes, she saw an unclear image of what it seemed to be a person. It was distinctively familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The stature was petite and how the silhouette would sit so meekly made her think of a person she had seen before. Maybe she have seen the figure before from the travelers who would sometimes past by in the forest. But it was odd since she barely interacts with people, let alone give attention to them.

Then she remembered!

Carefully and stealthily, she approached the figure through the fog, slapping the branches that would block her way, until the figure looked clear enough to see.

A girl was sitting hopelessly against a tree. Her head was buried under her arms and Miyuki could tell she was going to cry at an moment.

"Tamao...?"

The girl's head instantly shot up the minute Miyuki said her name. The same blindfold were wrapped around her head, and that was enough to confirm that this girl is indeed the girl she had met a few days ago.

"Who-who's there?" She asked shakily.

She knelt in front of her and could immediately sense the fear showing behind the blindfold.

"It's me, Miyuki. Remember me?"

"Mi-miyuki?" At that instant, Tamao instantly hugged her. "I'm so glad!"

"Tamao?"

Miyuki was a bit taken a back at the sudden embrace. Her arms around her made her feel a bit odd, but comfortable nonetheless.

"OH! I'm sorry." She quickly pulled away. "Uhm...it's just that I got lost...again..."

Tamao began fidgeting her fingers as Miyuki's eyebrows rose at her timid actions.

"If you wouldn't mind...will you please help my way around here in the forest? I fell of my father's carriage while we were traveling to the next town. I'm sorry if I'm troubling you, but please?"

From her tone, Miyuki could tell that she was pleading. If she did allow this girl to come with her again, maybe she'll make a new friend. But then again that may lead to possible exposure from the other villagers and find out that the rumour about the witch is actually not a rumour at all.

"You live in the village in here right?"

Tamao nodded.

_'Hmm...'_ Miyuki scratched her chin thoughtfully. The path to the village contains ingredients growing along the dirt-trod road necessary for most of her potions. If she lead her to the village, maybe she'll get to know more about this girl. Shizuma's the only friend she has and she rarely come to visit. Maybe she'll fill that void of loneliness that she gets once in a while.

"Alright...I'll help you again. But I have to gather some stuff along the way."

"Thank you so much!"

And so they sauntered off into the dirt-trod road.

Miyuki walked by her like last time, except she's not holding Tamao's hand.

When they reached the point where three paths laid ahead on the forest, they stopped.

Miyuki observed the roads, deciding what they would take. One path was on the left, another one was in the middle, and the other road rolled along in the rightmost side side.

In the left of the path, a sign, pointing out that it leads to the next town, was overhanging in one of the towering trees. Marks of a wheel carriage was dragged along the dirt, followed by a horse's hooves stammered on the ground.

_'Someone must have passed through there...'_ Miyuki deduced. She shook the thought and turned to the other two roads, which she recognized instantly since she pass by it for a good number of times.

The middle of the path would lead to the Spica Region, and the other would lead to a small lake that she visits recently for gathering ingredients or catching fishes.

_'Hmm...maybe I'll have fish for dinner tonight...' _

"Miyuki, where are we?" Tamao said, breaking her thoughts.

"I just have to gather a few stuff in here. After that, I'll lead you back to the village."

"Oh alright."

And so they took at rightmost path of the forest. As they walked, Miyuki noticed something strange. The desperate, dim sky above remained the same, which was odd. The lake always had a sunny weather; every time she leaves this part of the forest, the gray sky would always dissipate into a beautiful weather.

Unless, there would be a storm coming soon.

This worried Miyuki a bit. She would have to bring Tamao back as soon as possible, or else she would have to stay at her cottage tonight. Bringing her into the cottage would be a bad move since there's a high possibility that she would find out that Miyuki herself practices witchcraft and alchemy. And witchcraft and alchemy together meant that she herself is a dreaded witch.

Her train of her thoughts were soon derailed when a single raindrop landed on her cheek. And then another set of raindrops plopped at the dirt ground, until the rainwater shrouded them in mist.

"It's raining..." Said Tamao worriedly as her hair began to dampen while she covered her head with her arms.

Miyuki looked up and saw a few lightning cracking through the gray sky, followed by a rumbling sound echoing through the air.

"I think it's going to storm..." Miyuki said.

Storms around the forest can get very heavy. If they went any further, then even Miyuki could get lost, despite the fact that she reads this forest like a map. Heavy rains would befall upon them, meaning that a high possibility of getting lost is present. The only good solution is to let this girl stay by her cottage. She just have to be careful in not giving away exposure of her secret. No matter how visionary impaired she is, there's still a chance that she can find out about her secret, considering the fact that blind people could have keen senses other than using their eyes.

"I'm sorry, we'll just have to stay at my cottage." Miyuki sighed.

"What! But my father will be very worried!"

"I'm sorry, but we'll just have to along with my plan. Rains here could get very heavy. Even I can get lost during storms."

With that, she grabbed a reluctant Tamao's hand and ran through the forest until they arrived at the front of Miyuki's house.

Miyuki guided Tamao inside and closed the door behind her.

**~ 2 ~**

* * *

**A/N: Regarding the geography to my story, the whole continent or land they live in is called 'Asterea Kingdom.' (name taken in the anime, duh) And there's 3 regions or country to it, Miator, Spica, and Lulim. (name taken in the anime, duh) Tamao, Miyuki, Nagisa, and Chiyo are living in a small town in the rural area of Miator, if you haven't guessed already or I didn't explained it more clearly. As for Shizuma, she lives in the capital, more metropolitan part of Miator- Etoile City (excuse the lame name) as said in Chapter 1, I think. Forgive the crude explanation. I'm not good at explaining things, lol. . _ . And It's somewhat medieval-themed except I'm doing some changes here and there.  
**

**Reviews are welcome! ~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a short chapter. Uhm. . .I'm not sure if I made them in character. D;  
**

TheNomade5 **- Yes it's cute, isn't. ;)**  
Stavri **- Yup thanks.**  
Fonkirby** - Yes. . . :D**

* * *

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

* * *

By the time they arrived at Miyuki's house, it had already started thundering. Miyuki closed the door behind her and told Tamao to not move. It was quite dark in the room and the only source of lighting that came by was the occasional crackling of thunder and the poundings of raindrops from outside.

Those gave her a bit of an advantage but she would have to put away her alchemy kit and books about witchcraft and any object that would arouse suspicion of her not being a human.

Telling Tamao to turn around as she pulled out her wand, she mumbled a spell with a flick of her wrist. The beakers and books instantly rose by her command and hovered across the room until Miyuki directed it to quietly shove in a broom closet. One book almost hit the doorway but she was lucky that a thunder boomed outside to cover the fleeting noise.

Miyuki sighed heavily and turned to Tamao who was sitting on a pallet bed, turning her head in every direction as if figuring out where she was. Her cottage wasn't exactly large so Miyuki was glad that it was small enough so she could watch over this girl.

Miyuki moved over and sat at the chair facing the girl.

"Uhm. . ." Tamao droned as she broke the silence. "I hope. . .I'm not being a burden to you or anything."

"It's fine." Miyuki said as she stared at her blindfolded-covered face. She wondered what kind of eyes are hiding behind those curtains. It must be hard being blind. She can never imagine how she would do her daily activities on those.

If she remembered correctly while leafing through her books, then there should be a potion curing blindness. But when she scanned over the ingredients, discouragement quickly met her. There were many ingredients that she had never even heard of nor have the slightest knowledge to it so she just shoved the book aside that one afternoon.

Tamao leaned forward on the bed and fiddled with her thumb nervously. "Father must be looking for me now . . .I don't want him to get lost in this storm because of me."

"Hmm. . ." Miyuki stared at her. ". . .but only a fool would come out at this weather."

"My father _is _a fool," she chuckled melancholy. "He's always worrying about me. So does Nagisa."

"Nagisa?"

"Yes, my best friend. She always takes care of me." Tamao smiled thinly and Miyuki felt herself being enthralled at how beautiful it was. "And, I. . .love her."

Miyuki's heart jumped suddenly at the word, 'love' and 'her.' "You-you love her?"

"Yes. . .but not in that way." She chuckled.

"Oh. . ." Miyuki laughed too and soon, they laughed together in revelry.

"Uhm. . .your name was Miyuki, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, well I like your voice." Tamao smiled as she plopped down on the bed. "It's. . .very enchanting. . ."

"Enchanting?" Miyuki chuckled as she watched Tamao unfold her blindfold. The cover fell and Miyuki saw her eyes- lucid, lazy, and dull. Tamao kept her eyes on the ground, as if not wanting to scare her but Miyuki just smiled.

"Tamao. . ." Miyuki paused for a bit but figured that she shouldn't be so uptight at times. Besides, this girl isn't like the other humans. "What if. . . I told you I can actually enchant with just my command?"

"Enchant at your command?" She grinned. "Like. . .spellbinding people with poetry and fascinating use of words?"

"Spellbinding? I guess you could say that."

Miyuki saw Tamao's lazy eyes instantly flash in excitement as she sat up. "So you like poetry?"

"Poetry. . ." She hesitated. The spells she commonly use are usually made up of incantations of words and chantings. "Yes. . .but, I never use them against people."

"Oh. . .I wish I could read and write." She collapsed back on the bed. "I love poetry. I share mine with Nagisa, but she's been so busy lately. She helps me write it down so I wouldn't forget and she would read it back to me. Sometimes, she reads me a story but those kind of days seem to fade away ever since she started helping her father out with the inn."

"Inn?" Miyuki's eyebrows rose in surprise. There's only one inn at the town and Shizuma said that's where she's staying to. If Nagisa was actually the. . .

A capitulated smile quickly spread over her features upon realizing that Nagisa is the pretty girl Shizuma was talking about when she came over.

"I see. . .Shizuma never learns to stop hooking up with girls. . ." Miyuki mumbled under her breath, an amused chuckle almost escaping her.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Miyuki shook her head. "Why don't you rest? I'll have to bring you back early in the morning."

Miyuki stood up and covered her quilted blankets over Tamao.

"But what about you?" Tamao stared at her with her piercing, translucent eyes.

"It's fine. I'm reading a book anyways."

"Okay. . .uhm, but can you let the candle on?"

"Yes, just please go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight then." She yawned and smiled, closing her dreary eyes.

Miyuki sighed and moved over to the broom closet where she shoved all her materials in. Carefully and quietly, she fished out a random book so she wouldn't make any noise.

Sighing in relief, she saw that in the front cover of the book, were the words, _Alchemy Volume IX: Advanced Edition_ inscribed in golden letters on the green background - just exactly what she needed.

She moved over across the room and sat on the chairs facing the bed where Tamao is sleeping a few distance away.

Usually, she doesn't leaf through these kind of books. It was too advanced and half of the descriptions she reads always baffles her. It was pointless keeping such a book she wouldn't need but she can always go back to it and study. She loved to study.

Most of the books she has actually came from Shizuma in the city so she was at least grateful for a friend like her. Miyuki's only been studying Alchemy for only a few years so she need to be as good as she can be until her 'sickness' attacks her.

She turned the pages and finally got what she was looking for. At the top of the page were the bold letters printing,_ 'Perdocecus.' _

Tapping her fingers against the oak table, she read the article beside it.

_"Perdocecus is a highly advanced and complicated potion curing the blindness of at least one individual. This potion takes the form of an odourless substance in black liquid and the effect of it is highly beneficial as it lasts for their whole lifetime. However, the complications of this potion can be highly dangerous if not mixed in their proper order. If ever put in an unconventional order, then the combining elements could substantially create a chemical reaction leading to a minor explosion that could possibly harm the brewer._

_Below is the list for the required items to make this:_

_1 Blackworths Fang_  
_A sprout of Panacea_  
_Three-Fourth Cup of melted Spicy Cheese_  
_A Dragon's Scale_  
_A Wing of Bat_  
_Two Cups of Herbal Stew_  
_81 petals of any type of Perennial plant_  
_A Shed of Snakeskin_  
_Moonwort Bulb_..."

Miyuki sighed at how intimidating it was. That was only half the list and she already felt like giving up. Nonetheless, it sounds like a fun challenge to take. A girl like Tamao doesn't deserve a misfortune such as blindness to befall upon her.

**~ 3 ~**


End file.
